bloonsroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Melonhead
Melonhead '''is the main character of the creator of this character. He is from a humanoid dragon race - half human, half dragon. He comes from a not-so-distant galaxy, called Red Star. He's able to breath on the space and on the water without any help of any equipment. He is, also, a mage and a knight (well, his race has classes and hybrid classes. Almost all are medieval), but he can turn into a pure dragon at any time. His main element is '''Darkness. He wears a very tough kind of armor, a shiny, silver sword, a very tough kind of shield, and a very tough kind of helmet. The armor, the shield and the helmet are colored black. Stats 'HP: '''20,000 (Told you it was a very tough kind of armor.) '''Speed: '''15% (Kinda fast even though the armor is heavy.) '''Mana: '''40,000 (Wonder why...) '''Elements: '''Darkness and Fire (He's not evil, although it has Darkness as main element.) '''Skills: '''Shielding '''Gender: '''Male. Abilities Race Part '''Fire Breath '- Spreads fire, dealing 100 fire-based damage to all characters. 'Dragon Form '- Turns into a black dragon, and spreads black fire, dealing 200 darkness-based damage. Occasionally*, this attack might last for 3 turns. While performing this attack, can't perform Shielding skill, neither abilties from the Knight part, but can perform abilities from Mage part. Costs 200 Mana per turn. (*) = When it's a turn multiple of 5. Knight Part 'Lethal Slice '- Slices fiercily the opponent, dealing 200 damage to one character. 'Uppercut '- Dashes rapidly and slices the character, then, it goes mid-air, and then, it decends, cutting the enemy fiercily - deals 500 damage. 'Brute Strenght '- Pushes back a character, dealing 300 damage. Occasionally*, can boost damage of any attack (except for Mage part) by 100 damage, for 3 turns. (*) = When it's a turn multiple of 5. Mage Part 'Meteorite '- Summons a single meteorite which deals 1,000 fire-based damage to a certain character, and 100 fire-based damage to the other characters. Costs 1,000 mana. 'Bio '- Infects a character with chemical substances, dealing 500 poison-based damage, and dealing 100 poison-based damage overtime. Costs 400 mana. 'Freeze '- Freezes a character, reducing speed to 0% for 3 turns. Deals 10 ice-based damage after unfrozen. Costs 500 mana. 'Flame '- Sets fire on a character, dealing 100 fire-based damage. Can unfreeze a character, and not affect the character. Costs 50 mana. 'Absolute Zero '- Freezes all characters, reducing speed to 0% for 6 turns. Deals 10 ice-based damage after unfrozen. Costs 1,000 mana. 'Meteor Shower '- Summons a lot of meteors, which deals 2,000 damage to all characters. Cost 2,000 mana. 'Black Hole '- Summons a black hole, which deals 1,000 darkness-based damage to all characters, and reduce speed to 0% for 3 turns. Costs 1,000 mana. 'Fierce Thunder '- Summons a strong thunder to strike a character. Deals 500 electric-based damage. Costs 1,000 mana. 'Holy '- Heals a character by 500 HP. Costs 500 mana. 'Blessed Power '- Heals all characters by 500 HP, boosts damage by 100, and boosts speed by 10%. Costs 2,000 mana. 'Mana Refresh '- Heals himself's mana by 500. 'Regenerating '- Makes a character heals 500 HP and 250 mana per turn for 5 turns. Costs 400 mana. 'Ultima '- His ultimate ability - deals 4,000 darkness-based damage to all characters. Costs 20,000 mana. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids